If it takes a long time for an ink composition to be dried when depicted lines are formed on the paper with a writing instrument, the ink composition is likely to transfer between formation of the depicted lines and drying thereof, and recognition of letters or the like consisting of the depicted lines may be difficult in some cases. Therefore, excellent drying property is required for the depicted lines formed on the paper with a writing instrument.
In Patent Literature 1, a water-based ink containing a silicone-based surfactant is disclosed, and the resulting depicted lines are described to be excellent in drying property and the like. In Patent Literature 2, a water-based ink containing crosslinked gelatin is disclosed and the drying property of the resulting handwriting is described to be satisfactory.